


G'morning

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles and Fics from 12/12 - 02/13 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP: "person B is preparing breakfast and person A sneaks up to him/her and wraps his/her hands around person B’s waist, and at the same time, person A’s kissing person’s B neck, whispering some sweet stuff in their ear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	G'morning

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble, oops.

John was at the stove poking at the bacon in the frying pan when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a head on his shoulder. John smiled.

"G’morning, sweet thang," a mumbled voice said into his ear. A voice that belonged to a certain Bro Strider. 

"Good morning," John said right back, giggling at how Bro’s breath on his ear felt. Bro placed a wet kiss on the side of John’s face and then another few on his neck, causing John to giggle even more. "Ew, Bro germs," John said as he pushed Bro’s face away.

"What, you don’t like my germs, shorty?" Bro said and then stayed still for awhile before licking the side of John’s face. 

"Gross!" John turned around and pushed Bro away. Wow, how did John end up with such an immature boyfriend?

Bro smirked and just pulled John into his arms.

"You’re so cute when you’re upset."

John just huffed, and then went back to cooking.

"Whatever."

Bro placed a (drier) kiss on the top of John’s head.

"Love you."

"Love you, too… jerk," John said and twisted around to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
